


Day 13

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 13

"Who's this?"

"He's with me."

"But who is he?"

"I said, 'he's with me.' Where are we?"

"Upstairs. I can give you two minutes."

Oh, please.

"I may need longer."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking. It's annoying."

Left handed  
Rache...German? nahhh. Rachel.  
rain, umbrella unused...out of town...overnight?  
Suitcase, where is her suitcase?  
Jewelry cleaned except her wedding ring....mulltiple affairs, married unhappily 10+ years...  
pink...pink...god awful shade of pink  
suitcase.

"Time's up, got anything?"

"Not much."

But a lot more than what you lot have, I bet.

"She's German, Rache-German for revenge-she's trying to-"

"Yes, thank you for your input."

"So, she's German?"

"No."

John's watching, try to be polite...ughhhh

"But she is from out of town...Cardiff, obviously. Intended to stay in town overnight. Suitcase-"

"Obviously? It's not obvious to me."

Oh, John.

"What about the message?"

"What do you think, Dr. Watson?"

"About the message?"

"You are a doctor-the body, tell me about her."

"Oh no, I have a whole team out there-"

"They won't work with me."

"I'm breaking every rule letting you-"

"Because you need me."

A bit too arrogant? True, though.

"God help me, I do. Go ahead."

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Helping me make a point-"

"I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent."

"Isn't thith a bit more fun?"

"Fun, there is a woman lying there dead."

"Decent analysis, hoping you'd go a little deeper."

"Yeah ... Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can’t smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure; possibly drugs."

Good-annnnd?

"You know what it is, you've read the papers, watched the telly-"

"She's the fourth, one of the suicides?"

Got it in one.

"Two minutes, Sherlock, gimme what you've got-"


End file.
